


Маяк

by IrhelSol



Series: В горе и в радости [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: — Пока ты плывёшь на скалы, Ло.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: В горе и в радости [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553803
Kudos: 9





	Маяк

**Author's Note:**

> AU в каноне (автор позволил себе расширить и немного видоизменить путешествие этих двоих)  
> Вычитка: Einar Lars  
> Драббл написан в команду fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019

Ветер уверенно гнал облака, как бывалый пастух — глупых коз. По широкой земляной улице и по крышам домов скакали их тени наперегонки с мусором и бродячими, дуреющими от скуки, собаками. Крохотный городок, тихий, почти безлюдный, навевал праздность и уныние. Ло смотрел в окно бесконечно долго, слушая мерное дыхание спящего рядом Корасона.  
  
Праздность убивала Ло почище янтарно-свинцовой болезни. Он скучал по тренировкам с Диаманте, напыщенным, но умеющим подстегнуть, наглядно и доступно показать, как делать не надо, если хочешь остаться в живых. А слишком чувствительный для пирата Гладиус, похожий на бомбу замедленного действия, наконец-то, показал ему стрельбу по движущимся мишеням, и Ло почти разобрался в этой системе! И тут Корасон устроил весь этот цирк. Ло вздохнул и поморщился.  
  
С этим суетливым, прущим напролом и ничего не слушающим идиотом Ло очень не хватало спокойствия и дисциплины пиратов Донкихота, где все, такие разные и самобытные, уважали чужие причуды, чужое пространство и чужие желания. Не то что теперь: «И шапка у тебя дурацкая».  
  
«Нет, две комнаты — это лишнее, я не храплю, потерпишь».  
  
«Нет, я не верну тебя обратно, у меня тут еще полсписка рекомендованных врачей… Нет, умирать тоже нельзя, Ло!»  
  
Путешествовать с Корасоном — проще сразу повеситься. Каждый день лотерея: что вытянешь на этот раз? Корасон был катастрофой. Диверсантом. И так вжился в роль, что не мог выйти из неё. Или не хотел. Ло повернул голову и с минуту пялился на лицо, непривычное без грима — иногда Корасон не смывал его и на ночь, а если смывал, то долго без привычной маски не ходил. Вечный притворщик, шкатулка с двойным дном. Эти его «безумные монстры» намного лучше и честнее: они хотя бы не притворялись.  
  
А ещё в Спайдер Майлс остались все лекарства Ло, инструменты, книжки, оружие. Одежда, в конце концов! Спасибо, этот идиот додумался захватить пару запасных маек и штанов. Но с носками и трусами была совсем беда. Носки изнашивались и рвались быстрее, чем Ло успевал их стирать, терялись, хотя на привале он связывал их вместе, но утром не досчитывался одного. Или обоих. А уж как они воняли к концу дня… Ло привык сразу после тренировки мыться, переодеваться. И в конце дня приходилось: все-таки они жили на свалке, куда несли не только металлолом. Строительный мусор, тряпье, иногда даже трупы. Что-то гнило и воняло, что-то крошилось, истлевало, дымило. При южном ветре или в жару они задраивали окна и не высовывались наружу, иногда — целыми днями. Стирка и штопка лежала на младшем составе, но Ло освободили от домашних дел: у него были усиленные обучение и тренировки, под конец дня он полностью выдыхался. Там никого не жалели, и Ло считал — его берегли. А ведь Малышка и Буйвол тоже учились, тренировались и ходили на задания.  
  
Сейчас было очень важно не забыть сказать Малышке «спасибо». Не только ей, но кому еще — сообразить не получалось. Ло не мог оценить её труд и заботу раньше. Вредная, навязчивая, глупая, вечно лезла со своей пользой. И вот он обнаружил, что без этой «пользы» не очень-то сладко живётся.  
  
Ло потер лоб. Головная боль, озноб, ломота в теле — температура повышалась. Глупый Корасон, дрыхнет и ничего не делает, чтобы помочь. Вылечить он Ло решил, ну да. Ло разозлился. Слез с кровати и, пошатываясь, побрёл к двери. У хозяина этой харчевни наверняка есть какие-нибудь травки, на худой конец, тот может позвать врача — или в таком захолустье одни ведьмы?  
  
…Врача. Точно, Ло же затемпературил после их с Корасоном последней встречи со светилом медицины. Ло сорвался в истерику, сам едва кого-то не пришиб за все слова о «чуме Флеванса» — и вот, свалился в итоге.  
  
Дурак. Мог бы привыкнуть уже к оскорблениям и паническому страху… Ло сжал зубы. Нет. Нельзя. Привыкнуть — значит, смириться. Он потому и хотел всех убить, что тупые уроды. Мрази. И он убьёт, да, он прямо сейчас…  
  
Ло споткнулся, и потолок со стенами кувыркнулись.  
  


***

  
— Что за пойло? Пахнет странно. Ты… позвал врача?  
  
— Не совсем. Шаман, живущий в местных горах, принёс.  
  
— Он, видимо, не в курсе, что за пятна на мне.  
  
— В курсе.  
  
— И?..  
  
— У него нет лекарства. Прости. Мы поищем ещё.  
  
— Верни меня назад!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему?! Я что, единственный Ди? Найди другого! Я скоро сдохну! Я не хочу так, здесь, с тобой. Это бессмыслица!..  
  
— Ло. Ло, посмотри на меня.  
  
— …Ч-что?!  
  
— Для меня ты — просто ребёнок, зашедший в тупик. Я не могу из него вытащить брата. И себя не могу. Дофламинго — пастух, а вы его козы. Очень ценные и дорогие, но гонит он вас на убой. А я волк, с волками известно что делают. Но попытаться вытащить тебя я обязан. Жить прошлым: обидами, болью, страхами и ненавистью — ужасно. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал свободным и сам выбрал свой путь.  
  
— Ты оп-пять… р-р-решаешь з-за меня… Дай платок!  
  
— Держи... Воспользоваться выбором или нет — это решать тебе, Ло. Я лишь надеюсь, ну, побыть маяком. Пока ты плывёшь на скалы.  
  
— А если ты б-блуждающие огни, м-морок?  
  
— Тогда прислушайся к сердцу.  
  
— Дебил.  
  
— Я серьёзно!  
  
— Я белый монстр из Флеванса, и Мировое правительство, дозорные, все люди в мире хотят, чтобы я умер! И я умру. У меня нет сердца.  
  
— Я слышу его каждый день, Ло.  
  
  
Ло отвернулся к стене и сделал вид, что спит. Корасон какое-то время ходил по комнате, чем-то шуршал, звенел бутылками. К запаху трав примешивались запах дешёвого вина, бормотание. А потом на плечо легла тяжёлая, ласковая рука, но придавил Ло шёпот:  
  
— …гда ребёнок говорит о том, что скоро умрёт, — это слишком грустно! Тогда, на свалке, ты вонзил в меня нож, но мне было не больно. Больнее всего было тебе. Мне очень жаль!  
  
Ло зажмурился, но слёзы, противные и горькие, текли сами, против его воли. Он давил рыдания, сжимал зубы и не хотел слышать, как плачет Кора-сан, не хотел! За горячей пеленой под веками плавала темнота, обрывки воспоминаний, чьи-то голоса, и чудилось — он дома и наелся холодного мороженого, схватил ангину, а потому не может глянуть на заезжую труппу артистов с хоррор-комедией «Чудовища». Но папа каким-то образом уговаривает их проехать по улице мимо их окон.  
  
Среди всей процессии Ло выхватывает знакомые страшные лица: Требол, старик Джи, Йола, Дофламинго…  
И он, Трафальгар Ло.  
  
На обочине стоит Кора-сан, единственный, чей образ — всего лишь костюм и краска. Кора-сан протягивает ему руку.  
  
Ло медлит с ответом. Но сердце уже всё решило.


End file.
